


In the closet

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Massacre, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Tragedy of Sablier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: There was an old toy in the closet. It was an old stuffed toy rabbit, red coat dirty and tattered, big, once pure white ribbon yellow with age.
Kudos: 6





	In the closet

There was an old toy in the closet. It was an old stuffed toy rabbit, red coat dirty and tattered, big, once pure white ribbon yellow with age. There were tears on it and little stuffing coming out. One of the arms was missing but looking at it, you could tell the toy was loved.

It was thrown carelessly in the broken closet and has not been moved since. There was a coat of dust over it and if you looked closely, you could see the back of the toy was a dried dark brown. It had been soaked in something, something glistening crimson and dried out with nobody to wash it.

The mansion was silent. Everything was still and dead, frozen in time. Once upon a time you could have heard the sound of children’s laughter. You could have walked through the garden, roses in full bloom and seen the fragrance and elegance of the owner and the man with the braid. You could have heard a melancholy song and gentle laughter.

Once upon a time you could have seen the tower and fallen in love with the sight of a dark dress spinning and twisting as its wearer moved with grace and otherworldness. You could have seen a smile and amethyst eyes and a toy rabbit. You could have heard a voice call out “Oz!” and learned of the special bond between the girl and the rabbit.

You could have seen the splatters of blood and the fear and the tears. You could have seen pure white turn dark red and seen the hatred in the amethyst eyes as light faded from them. You could have seen a bleeding black cat and the toy rabbit on the ground, soaked in blood and missing an arm, next to its human and realized as the one with the braid flung it in the open closet.

The mansion was silent and the rabbit was staring in the middle of the room. The moon was reflected in its eyes and the shadows casted a smile on its face. Outside, a pocket-watch was hanging on an old and crumbling tombstone.

There was an old toy rabbit in the closet. He was waiting for his dear Alice.


End file.
